In the use of aircraft, and particularly helicopters and the like, it is often desirable to mount auxiliary or additional fuel tanks, munitions (e.g. bombs and other heavy articles), etc. under the wings or bodies. Generally, these articles are extremely heavy and, in most instances, cannot be attached by individuals or even groups of individuals. For example, fuel tanks for helicopters can weigh hundreds of pounds, even empty. Further, in many instances there is insufficient room for a wheeled vehicle or the like to carry the article into position under the vehicle and then lift it into position. Also, positioning of the articles under the aircraft must be very precise, since the articles are generally attached to the aircraft by a pin or pins extending through two or more yokes or other mounting assemblies on the underside of the aircraft and mating hooks or eyes on the upper side of the article. Here it should be understood that the term “underside” includes any portion of an aircraft from which external or auxiliary articles are attached or hung. Thus, apparatus for loading, mounting, or installing (and removing) these generally very heavy articles must be capable of very precisely positioning and lifting the articles into the correct orientation in a relatively small space.
Some limited use has been made of wheeled vehicles with a hydraulic bed that is capable of moving vertically. However, such vehicles are extremely expensive and can be very difficult to use in correctly orienting the articles for attachment to the aircraft, as well as being too large in many instances to fit conveniently under many aircraft, such as helicopters and the like. It will be understood that discussions of loading apparatus in this disclosure refers to apparatus that is capable of not only positioning articles for loading, mounting, or installing on aircraft but also can be used for the removal of the article after use (e.g. empty auxiliary fuel tanks, etc.).
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide new and improved aircraft loading apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved aircraft loading apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and, consequently, to purchase and use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved aircraft loading apparatus that is easy to use and can be used in virtually any situation (e.g. under virtually any aircraft).
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved aircraft loading apparatus that correctly orients an article under an aircraft and raises it into position for attachment with minimum effort on the part of the operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved aircraft loading apparatus that provides enhanced ground crew safety during loading and unloading operations.